


Trial and Restitution

by Critrawkets



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Collars, Comeplay, Dom!Alex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Service Top, Strap-Ons, Sub!George, Training, unrealistic refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critrawkets/pseuds/Critrawkets
Summary: George lives to prove himself to Alex, and Alex likes nothing more than challenging him until he breaks.





	Trial and Restitution

**Author's Note:**

> Some really lovely prompts/ideas over on [tumblr](https://cjackgifs.tumblr.com/post/162539144262/hello-i-love-your-writing-i-was-just-wondering) got stuck in my head this morning, so here we are.  
> As usual, come yell with me [here](https://cjackgifs.tumblr.com/)

Most people took one look at George Washington and figured they knew exactly what the man was like. He's tall, bulky, and exudes confidence with every step. While not exactly feared at work, he certainly demands respect from everyone he meets regardless of their relative rank. Many would assume he'd wield the same power at home.

Alex knew better though. Men like George had to be commanding and in charge all day, and wanted nothing more than to let go once the day was done. And Alex was more than willing to provide that escape. He loved the thrill of ordering that big, bulky man around. Found it breathtaking every time his orders were followed without question. George was so eager to please, and craved any praise Alex gave him. They both agreed it was far more gratifying if he had to earn it first though, and Alex frequently found situations to challenge George and make him prove himself. 

Alex gripped the leash attached to the black leather collar around George's neck and tugged him down closer. “That's it big boy, grind against me just like that.”

George groaned above him, buried to the hilt but still forced to do as Alex demanded. He rolled his hips slowly, making sure he rubbed against Alex's trapped cock the way he likes. Alex is always amazed at the care George has taken in learning how to please him best, and arches up against him chasing the pleasure offered. Given the goal he has in mind tonight, he opts to abandon their leisurely pace for the time being, tightening his legs around George's hips and digging his heels into his back. “Come on now, faster George. I know you have it in you, give it to me harder so I can get off then you can go slow again.”

George immediately complies, switching to short, hard thrusts into Alex’s eager body. Alex begins stroking himself in time, determined to come at least three times tonight before he lets George finish. He's nearly there when George starts panting, his thrusts losing their previously controlled rhythm before slowing down abruptly. Alex groans in frustration, smacking George's flank above where he has his legs wound around him and barks out, “Don't you dare stop, I'm so close, you're going to get me off then you can slow down.”

George buries his face in Alex’s neck, resuming his pace while still obviously trying to hold himself back. Alex knows if he's forced to watch him now it'll be over for George, and lets him stay that way despite the less than ideal angle it gives him. He grips himself more firmly to make up for the lack of room to stoke fast like he wants, and focuses on chasing his peak. He's nearly there again, body tightening around George at every point they’re connected in anticipation when George lets out a long, wrecked moan and stills. 

Alex stops, hardly able to believe what is very apparent when George's spent cock slips from him and he rises up with a pleading look on his face.

“I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to. I was trying so hard to hold on, but you made me speed up and it was too much. Maybe if you let me wear a cock ring, or let me slow down more, or-”

Alex interrupts his rushed apology with a hard smack across his face.  “I didn't ask for excuses.”

George lowers his eyes at this, his right cheek already beginning to turn pink from the impact, combining wonderfully with the heat of his obvious shame. He remains silent, and Alex waits to see if he’ll overstep his bounds again. After a moment he just shakes his head, and in his most derisive tone says, “Well what am I supposed to do now? I had plans to use your big cock all night, and now I'm left with nothing. You didn't even let me get off once before you did. What do you have to say for yourself?”

George keeps his eyes averted in deference as he answers, “I'm sorry sir. I'll do anything you want to make up for it. I'll serve you all night until you're satisfied.”

Alex scoffs at this, “You're damn right you will, boy. But again, I'm left without that lovely big prick of yours to fill me the way I need. So how do you plan to make up for it?”

There's a moment's hesitation before George answers, “I could use one of the toys on you sir.”

Alex makes a show of considering this before he replies, “Yes I suppose that will have to do. But half of the appeal of having you fuck me is having that massive body of yours pinning me to the mattress. I can't exactly get that if you're just fucking me with a dildo.”

Alex watches George's face turn a deeper shade of pink as he expects, and waits for George to offer him what he wants. Reluctantly he murmurs, “I could use the strap-on then sir.”

Alex smirks triumphantly, reaching up to stroke the cheek he slapped earlier soothingly. He knows George is not a fan of the strap-on, feels slightly ridiculous wearing it given he has a working cock of his own. But the point here is to teach him a lesson, so he’ll have to live with the humiliation. Alex winds the leash around his fist, dragging George's face down to his and kisses him hard, tongue demanding entrance and total submission. George is pliable as ever, content as always to submit to him in any way. Before he can get too carried away, Alex pulls back and pants out, “go on, get dressed for me boy.”

George extricates himself and makes his way to their well stocked dresser drawer. Alex stokes himself lazily as he watches George strap himself in, enjoying the discomfort that is plain on his face, and knowing it'll be worth it when George earns his way back into his good graces. The toy he chooses isn't strictly as big as he is, but the unyielding silicon will make up for the size difference. As George makes his way back between Alex’s legs he puts a firm hand on his chest, stopping him.

“Before you put that to good use you're going to clean up the mess you made.”

George nods, and settles himself low between Alex’s thighs, lifting them over his shoulders and palming his cheeks wide before he sets to work. Alex writhes as George’s tongue delves deep into him, delighting in how filthy the act is and knowing the secret thrill George gets at being debased like this. He shoves his ass down hard onto George's face, deciding now is as good a time as any to finally come, one hand gliding across his aching cock while the other holds George's face right where he wants him. Finally he comes, painting his chest in his release and panting out  _ good boy _ to the man still dutifully licking him open. After a moment the sensation becomes too much, and Alex takes hold of the leash and drags George back up to him.

“Since you're so desperate for come you might as well take care of my mess too big boy.”

George takes to his task with as much zeal as he can muster, cleaning Alex with long luxurious swipes of his tongue, groaning whenever a sharp tug to his collar directs him to a spot he missed. Once his torso has been cleaned to his satisfaction Alex pushes firmly on George's chest until he rears upright again.

“Alright, time for you to finish what you started.”

Alex watches as George gets into position, slicking the toy up before nudging Alex’s loose entrance with it and slowly pushing it inside. He keens, ecstatic to finally be filled again, and George doesn't hold back, giving him the hard pounding he's always aching for. Several well aimed thrusts  have Alex coming again, but George knows better than to slow down, coaxing him past the point of discomfort into the deliciously over sensitive state he loves to be in. Alex laces his fingers with George's much larger ones, encouraging him to pin his wrists as he pistons his hips, craving the feeling of being totally boxed in that only George can give him. The fire between them intensifies, until finally it's too much and Alex comes again on a high wail, nearly sobbing through his release. George slows to a stop this time, and Alex is grateful he read his body’s shudders correctly, too fucked out to continue. Alex drifted in a haze as George got them both cleaned up, only surfacing when the other man collapsed back in bed. Alex shuffles closer, wrapping himself around his warm bulk, reaching up to softly play with the collar George still wore. He switches to slowly stroking over all the skin he could reach, pressing kisses to the shoulder he was leaning against.

“You did so well for me baby, took care of me so well-just like I needed.”

Alex felt George relax further under him at the words, and grinned to himself. He couldn't wait to try this again.


End file.
